pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek
Category: } |class = }} Derek (Japanese: デレック Dereku) is a hailed from the region, although his exact is currently unknown. 'New Era' 'Sinnoh' Derek first appeared after being paired up with Sadie in the . The two battled together for the first time in the first battle of the tournament, where Derek's and Sadie's Glameow teamed up to battle against their opponents's and . Scyther starts things off with a , and Koffing attacks with a . Glameow blocks the Razor Wind with a and Slowking blocks the Sludge Bomb with a . Koffing comes back with a that Slowking blocks with . Scyther attacks with an , but Glameow comes from above with a attack that knocks out Scyther. Koffing uses , but it is stopped by Slowking's . Slowking then slams Koffing into the ground knocking it out. The two win with a combination of Derek's defense and Sadie's attack. Derek and Sadie advanced through the next few rounds, ultimately reaching the finals, where they face off against Ryder and Lazuli. Ryder sends out Chimchar, Lazuli uses Elekid, and Derek and Sadie call out and , respectively. Ryder's first attack is , followed by Elekid using . However, Shellos is able to counterattack Flamethrower with , which in turn is countered by Elekid's Thunder. Derek backs Shellos up by telling Heracross to use . Heracross gets in to take the Thunder attack, and uses the power of Revenge to attack Elekid. Next, Chimchar uses as Sadie calls for Shellos to use Water Pulse again. Elekid uses , but at the last minute, Shellos cancels Water Pulse, and Derek tells Heracross to use to break the Protect, taking Lazuli off-guard. Shellos then uses , hitting Elekid, but Chimchar finally hits Shellos with Dig. Shellos counters with , again hitting Chimchar. Chimchar quickly recovers and uses Flamethrower on Heracross, but Shellos jumps in front of Heracross and uses Water Pulse. The attacks collide, causing an explosion. Elekid jumps through the smoke and uses , while Heracross counters with . Another explosion is created, sending Elekid flying backwards. Suddenly, Elekid begins to evolve into , shocking everyone, except for Lazuli. The newly evolved Electabuzz then begins to charge up its Thunder. In response, Derek tells Heracross to use Megahorn and Shellos uses . Ryder tells Chimchar to dodge Blizzard and to use Flamethrower on Shellos, while Electabuzz uses Thunder on Heracross. All the attacks collide, causing an explosion. Just when it seems like the battle is over, Shellos and Heracross are seen still standing once the smoke clears. However, Shellos gives its opponents a final smirk before they both fall to the ground, knocked out. Derek re-appeared as one of the participants of the , where he managed to advance through the first few rounds, eventually facing off against Ryder in the third round. Before the match began, Derek eavesdropped on Ryder's training and assumed that Ryder would choose his Infernape, Torterra and Tyranitar. The battle between Ryder and Derek finally starts and will be taking place on a grass battlefield. It will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. Derek chooses as his first Pokémon and Ryder chooses Crobat. Derek is surprised that Ryder is using different Pokémon than he thought he would. He had thought Ryder would use Infernape because it had recently learned a new move, but Ryder tells him that he knew Derek was watching earlier and tricked him into believing he'd use the Pokémon he was training to catch him off-guard. Derek starts the battle off by telling Shuckle to use . Ryder tells Crobat to use , hoping that it would be enough to break through Shuckle's defense. While Crobat is swooping down for the kill, Derek tells Shuckle to use Withdraw two more times in order to increase its defense. In the end, Shuckle's defense was too much for Crobat and Crobat is sent flying back. Shuckle then uses to switch its Attack and Defense stats. Crobat then uses and Shuckle counters with , which is able to break through the Air Slash and hit Crobat. Crobat falls to the ground and, having received critical damage, Ryder recalls it. Ryder then sends out Riolu. Shuckle uses , but Riolu dodges and uses , which allows Riolu to use a Sludge Bomb of its own, but Shuckle manages to barely dodge the attack, before using another Sludge Bomb. This time the attack hits, and Ryder returns Riolu to its . For his third Pokémon, Ryder sends out Gible. Derek orders Shuckle to use Gyro Ball. Ryder tells Gible to catch Shuckle in its mouth, using Gible's habit of biting things to his advantage. Everyone is surprised by this move as not even Derek could have predicted it. With Gible's bite holding strong, Shuckle is unable to escape. To counter, Derek tells Shuckle to use Sludge Bomb in Gible's mouth. Gible is hardly happy about this as Shuckle unleashes several powerful Sludge Bombs in its mouth. With no other choice, Ryder tells Gible to spit Shuckle out, but Gible has other things in mind as it prepares a . Shuckle is heaved into the air with a now-mastered Draco Meteor. Shuckle crashes to the ground and is rendered unconscious. Derek recalls Shuckle and thanks it because he now knows which Pokémon Ryder will be using for this battle. For his second Pokémon, Derek sends out . Ryder tells Gible to use , but Lickilicky uses before Dragon Pulse has the chance to be fired. Gible is treated to a thorough licking while the audience shivers at this disturbing sight. Ryder tells Gible to escape by using while Lickilicky counters with . Power Whip's power reverberates across the battlefield and Gible is thrown into the air. Before Derek can call any more attacks, Ryder recalls Gible and sends Crobat back out once more. Derek orders Lickilicky to use Power Whip once more but its tongue proved to be too short to reach Crobat. Crobat then uses Air Slash, which hits Lickilicky right in the face. Lickilicky then uses , but Crobat quickly dodges the otherwise super-effective attack. Crobat uses as Derek commands another Power Whip. Crobat races down while swiftly doding Lickilicky's tongue and strikes clean with Brave Bird, and the impact renders Lickilicky unable to continue. With only one Pokémon left, Derek sends out and orders . Ryder tells Crobat to use , but Dusknoir suddenly appears behind Crobat and throws a . The attack hits and Crobat is rendered unable to battle. Because Ryder's Crobat, Riolu, and Gible are all faster than Dusknoir, the latter will always be the first one to attack. With Crobat unconscious, Ryder sends out Riolu once more. Ryder tells Riolu to use , but Dusknoir strikes first with a powerful . This leaves Riolu unable to get back up. Ryder tries to switch Riolu out, but Dusknoir uses to trap Riolu on the battlefield. Dusknoir uses Shadow Punch again and knocks Riolu unconscious. Ryder has no choice but to send out Gible again. Trick Room, however, is still in effect. Derek is aware of Gible mastering Draco Meteor now, but claims it won't work this time. Ryder tells Gible to use Dig, but Dusknoir's Shadow Punch is able to hit before Gible can escape. As a result, Gible is hurdled into the ground. Gible then aligns itself under Dusknoir while in the ground and shoots straight up. Dusknoir is ordered to use Shadow Punch once more and reappears behind Gible. Ryder then tells Gible to turn around and bite the Shadow Punch. Gible bites Dusknoir's hand and, as Derek remarks in absolute surprise and shock, eats Shadow Punch. Dusknoir tries to shake Gible off, but Gible uses Draco Meteor to shoot Dusknoir into the sky. Dusknoir lands but is still able to battle. Ryder tells Gible to use Dragon Pulse, but Dusknoir's Shadow Punch strikes first again. Gible, however, hangs strong and releases his Dragon Pulse, which hits Dusknoir straight in the face and knocks Dusknoir unconscious. As always, Gible is nearly exhausted after the use of Dragon Pulse. With all three of his Pokémon rendered unable to battle, Derek loses the battle to Ryder, and Ryder is now able to advance to the next round. While Ryder and his friends cheer, Derek notes that this was the least calculated battle he ever had, but at least he gained a new method of battling. 'Character' Derek was described as being "odd" by Sadie after being paired up with her at the . Derek's battling style consists of strategies and calculations, and Derek firmly believes that type advantages are essential for victories, and disagrees that "willpower" could change that fact. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' was chosen by Derek during his first round match-up of the , where it teamed up with Sadie's Glameow. With the combination of Slowking's defensive moves and Glameow's attacking power, Derek and Sadie were able to defeat their opponents's and to advance. Slowking's known moves are , and .}} was chosen by Derek during his final round match-up of the , where it teamed up with Sadie's . Despite putting up a good fight, Heracross and Shellos were defeated by the dysfunctional team of Ryder's Chimchar and Lazuli's Elekid. Slowking's known moves are , and .}} was Derek's first Pokémon in his battle against Ryder in the . Its offensive and defensive capabilities proved it to be a tough opponent, making Ryder switch through his three Pokémon, Crobat, Riolu and Gible. While its was able to deal a lot of damage to the first two, Gible was able to stop the attack by biting Shuckle. It was eventually defeated with a . Slowking's known moves are , , and .}} was sent out after Shuckle was defeated. It used on Gible, confusing it. Ryder had to send back Gible, after Lickilicky attacked it using . He sent out Crobat, which Lickilicky tried to attack with its tongue. It wasn't long enough, and Crobat was able to dodge its and defeat it with . Slowking's known moves are , and .}} was the last Pokémon that Derek used in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It immediately used and knocked out Crobat with . It was also able to defeat Riolu with a combination of and . However, Gible was able to pin down Dusknoir by biting its hand. It then used and finished Dusknoir off with . Dusknoir's known moves are , , and .}} 'Achievements' 'Badges Obtained' 'Sinnoh Badges' This listing is of the Derek has obtained in the : * * * * * * * * 'Pokémon League Rankings' Derek has competed in the following : * - Top 16 'Pokémon Competitions' Derek has competed in the following : * - Runner-Up (with Sadie) Category:Permission tag templates Category:Pokémon Trainers